Challenge Games
Background Information The Lucky Block Challenge Games is one of the many series (and one of the most popular) that PopularMMOs have made. In the series, Pat and Jen (although, on one occasion only Pat participated, as Jen was very sick at the time) open Lucky Blocks, gather the materials that they managed to retrieved, and battle a boss (sometimes a normal "mob"). Normally, try to use different kinds of Lucky Blocks, rather than using the same one every time,but are sometimes unable to do so, as some mods (such as Legendary Beasts) aren't updated enough to be used. Like the Trolling Games and the Lucky Block Hunger Games, Pat usually wins, but Jen sometimes goes on these three-win streaks. Rules This is a full list of the rules of the game/series. * Start with 20 Lucky Blocks, 5 Super Lucky Blocks, 5 Super Unlucky Blocks, a crafting table, 10 apples, and an iron pickaxe * Open all of them and craft the best items you can * Do not take items or blocks from the world unless they come from your block * Trade with villager(s) to improve your items * No penalty for dieing before the battle begins * You may give items to the other player * Pat, why you no take beacon from well? * The winner from last time spawns in the mobs * The loser is who dies in battle first * Rounds (normally) go: 1 boss, then 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, & so on * Running away from the mobs & leaving the other player is cheating * Use the arena to your advantage, but no placing blocks except TNT Lucky Blocks This is a list of what I believe is a full list of lucky block mods that they have used, but don't freak out if it isn't. (Not in order) * Regular Lucky Block * Updated Regular Lucky Block * PopularMMOs Lucky Block * GamingWithJen Lucky Block * Pink Lucky Block * Hunger Games Lucky Block * OreSpawn Lucky Block * Red Lucky Block * Blue Lucky Block * Green Lucky Block * Black Lucky Block * Mystery Lucky Block * Camo (a.k.a. Camel) Lucky Block * Troll Lucky Block * Rainbow Lucky Blocks * Bob Lucky Block * Purple Lucky Block * Omega Lucky Block * White Lucky Block * SuperGirlyGamer Lucky Block * Night Lucky Block * Animated Lucky Block * Sly Lucky Block * Neon Lucky Block * Present Lucky Block * Modded Lucky Block * Spiral Lucky Block * Ultimate Lucky Block Bosses This is a long (but probably not complete) list of bosses that Pat and Jen have fought. LOL, I know that it's super long, too bad for you. * Evil Block * Joker * Criminal * Nightmare Cupcake * Skelebrine * Axe Swinging Maniac * Jungle Tribe * Man Eating Plant * Nightmare Foxy * Cold Knight * Mutant Spider * Skeleton Goliath * Egyptian Pharaoh * Old Bonnie * Sphinx * Monking * Jelly Queen * Battra Larva * Nightmare Freddy * Bee * Pacman * Sand Beast * Valkyrie * Phantom Balloon Boy * Minotaur * Fat Creeper * Phantom Marionette * Rock God * Succubus * Balloon Girl * Villagers These are the villagers that trade with the two in this series. * Battle Strategist (a.k.a. Ted) Ted the Battle Strategist (Ted for short) is one of the three main villages in the series. He is the one who trades in emeralds for armor, beacons, nether stars, dragon eggs, and sometimes emeralds for weapons, and diamonds for emeralds. He was the first villager of the three to receive his name, and not just Battle Strategist. * Bad Trades Villager (a.k.a. Kyle Jenner) Kyle Jenner is one of the three main villagers in the series. Despite her title, Bad Trades Villager, Kyle Jenner is arguable the most helpful villager (with her competitor being Ted). For diamonds, she will trade enchantment tables, +100 Lucky Blocks, and enchanted golden apples. She is the first villager to be introduced in the series. * Strange Items Collector (a.k.a. Chuck Norris) Chuck Norris the Strange Item Collector (Chuck Norris for short) is the third main villager in the series. He earned the name Strange Item Collector due to his unusual trades; he trades sponge for a block of emerald each, End portal frames for an emerald each, saddles for five emeralds each, and a cake for a block of emerald each. Lately, he has traded TNT, Ender chest, and diamond horse armor for armor, weapons, helpful food, and other useful equipment. * Other Villager (Used to balance things out) Category:Series